


Touch Move

by kimbleefucker (hihowareya)



Series: Checkmate [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihowareya/pseuds/kimbleefucker
Summary: Touch Move: The rule that says if you touch a piece you have to move it. If you let go of a piece you have to leave it there, and if you purposely displace an opponent’s piece, you have to take it; Instead of sacrificing Kimblee to Pride to buy more time, Alphonse and friends commit to taking him with them for a conversation.





	Touch Move

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a series of fics based on the characterization of Solf. J Kimblee to get me back into feeling like writing, all based on chess terminology; how fitting for someone like him.
> 
> This one in particular focuses on the idea that instead of being sacrificed to Pride, Kimblee was in fact taken by Heinkel and Alphonse. 
> 
> I appreciate all comments and what not!! This is my first time writing for these characters so excuse me while I ease into them.

Heinkel stared down the small boy in the dust cloud-ridden field as he heard the car revving behind him. With Al under one arm and Kimblee under his other, he bared his teeth at the child who made no attempt to stop them; getting the sacrifices back to Father was his intent to begin with, after all. It made no difference to him if Kimblee was with them or not, he'd served his purpose, as far as Pride was concerned. 

With that, Heinkel leapt into the car and ushered for Yoki to move, fast. Pride simply watched them leave, smug as ever. 

Only after getting away from the battlefield did Heinkel adjust the young men in his arms, setting Al aside and roughly tossing Kimblee against his back, who made a stifled gasp in protest, unable to speak from the damage done to his throat. 

“Dr. Marcoh,” Al leaned over the front seat. “I need you to heal Kimblee, please-”

“Are you crazy!?” Yoki instead yelled back to him. “That maniac wont hesitate to kill all of us, and I for one wont-”

“Please. We need to get as much information as we can, and there's no way he could tell us anything in this condition. Besides, if Brother were here, he wouldn't sacrifice his life either. That's something we're working to avoid. One life or one million lives... I'll do my best to save anyone I can.” 

Heinkel nodded, unable to argue with Al's feelings. Convinced by Al's resolve, Dr. Marcoh leaned back to examine the injured alchemist. “These wounds are grave,” He began, “it won't be an easy task, and we'll have to act soon. Yoki, as soon as you find a safe place to stop, I'll try to save him.” Yoki made a grumbling noise about their sympathy for a madman, but did stop as soon as he'd found someplace away from the dangers; an abandoned building, a factory of some sort, with holes in the walls large enough for their car to drive right through. The outskirts of Central proved to be rather useful.

Dr. Marcoh produced the very stone that Kimblee had been so attached to, and the Crimson Lotus Alchemist's cold blue eyes immediately focused on it, as if he could sense it whenever it was nearby. Even still, his eyes seemed cloudy and distant, with death creeping on him. Marcoh was cautious and healed him slowly, stopping the bleeding and repairing damage done to the skin, muscles, anything torn by the lion chimera's strong maw. Truly, he was lucky to be alive still. A weaker willed man might have perished sooner, but Solf J. Kimblee was nothing of the sort. Even after being healed he seemed reluctant to move- tired, dizzy, altogether uncomfortable. He would manage however. 

“I've healed everything I could, the rest of your recovery is up to you... but I'm confident you'll be back to normal in no time.” Marcoh was impressed by the Crimson Lotus' determination to live, and to look so aloof despite his current position. He could recall the same young man from many years prior, zeal for bloodshed and destruction overwhelming, standing atop many a roof in Ishval with the same focused expression. Although now, his physical state was certainly much different. 

“Watch out for those hands of his.” Heinkel spoke up, and pointed to the tattooed palms of the previously dying man in their backseat. “In mere moments, he could blow all of us up.” This announcement seemed to put everyone in the car on edge, and Yoki's hand was firmly on the handle, ready to exit at any time. Kimblee's hand lightly touched his throat, pale fingers grazing just over where his wounds were only minutes ago. He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and made an attempt to steady himself better and sit up, but the amount of blood he'd lost was too great, and the difficulty in doing so showed. 

“Relax.” The first words he had spoken since Heinkel had torn his throat open. His voice, low and raspy, struggled to stay even as his vocal chords eased into repair. “I don't think I could attack you even if I'd wanted to.” Alchemy of his caliber did take strength and dexterity, something he was clearly lacking at the moment.

“Mr. Kimblee,” Alphonse began, looking over the fellow alchemist “I need you to tell me everything you know about our enemy. I don't want to have to fight you, please just tell us what we need to know.” The earnestness in Al's tone and voice was compelling, and ever the fan of conviction, Kimblee was certainly not going to discount his position, but he contemplated for a moment whether he truly knew anything they didn't- they may even know more than him. He closed his eyes and thought out his next words carefully. 

“As much as I would like to, if only in gratitude, I don't think there's anything I can tell you that you don't already know.” He had a reputation for being silver tongued and clever, but at the moment he had nothing to gain from lying to them. Besides, his allegiance was to himself only. If the Homunculi were in trouble, he'd consider switching sides, but that remained to be seen. For now however, he thought it best not to push his luck in his condition and orchestrate anything more when he recuperated. Alphonse was not pleased with his answer though.

“There has to be something, anything they told you that they wouldn't-”

“Tell anyone else? I don't know if you've forgotten, but much like yourself I'm also a 'lowly human',” the quotation obvious in his voice that these were the words spoken to him by the Homunculi, “and as such, it really wasn't necessary for me to know their goals. They don't exist to benefit me, my role is simply to help them achieve their goals.” His strength had returned to him enough for him to readjust himself to a proper upright position, and he crossed one leg over the other, and crossed his arms as well. Heinkel's animal instinct told him that though he was confident in his ability to escape if needed, Kimblee's body language still appeared defensive, aware and calculated. 

“If they don't need you to know their plan, then why bother to release you from prison in the first place? How could you help them if you don't even know what you're doing for them?” At this Kimblee's expression returned to his regular fox-like appearance; narrowed eyes and smug expression.

“Because I'm the only one capable of executing this job with enough precision and confidence to do it right.” Kimblee uncrossed his arms to shrug and reveal his upturned palms, alchemic arrays exposed for all to see. “Not many others would have the skill or experience in working within the military, or are quite as merciless.” Ever the modest one, he recrossed his arms.”I also have no connections with anyone. I have no allegiance and no desire to betray them. I'm here to what's asked- to do my job.” His sharp eyes met Dr. Marcoh's, and the doctor felt as though Kimblee's cold hands were pressed against his neck. “The same way we did in Ishval.” 

The car grew silent for a bit, as everyone processed Kimblee's words. He really only helped them out of obligation; he had no desire to accomplish their goals, he didn't even know them- or if he did he wasn't going to say. It wasn't unlike him to lie, playfully or otherwise. But he didn't seem to care either way. After some time, it was Kimblee again who broke the silence.

“For what it's worth to you all, I believe my role in their game is done. The last thing I was instructed to do was assist them in getting their 'candidates' to Central, and you're well on your way. Beyond that, I can't exactly tell you what to suspect.” His eyes met Al's with cold certainty. “But I can tell you this, your odds in winning are slim. Lust is gone, and so is Gluttony. But you've still got plenty more to play with, and while I can't vouch for the skills of their leader, I can only imagine he must have something impressive up his sleeve- controlling all those Homunculi must be tough.” Al nodded. He was well aware of Father's power, but it seems Kimblee had never met him. Though not too surprising, since Kimblee was only being used to do their dirty work anyway. 

“Thank you.” Al began and Kimblee almost looked taken aback by his gratitude. “I don't know how Brother and I will win but... we have a lot of people depending on us. We will end this.” Kimblee's eyes stayed locked with Al's for a long moment then rapped his knuckles against Al's chest plate once. 

“Who knows, maybe you will do something. Conviction is worthless unless turned into conduct.” He allowed Al to digest his words and sighed. “If any of them are left over, I should certainly think to bill them for new clothes...” He gave a loathing glare to his torn sleeves and blood stained chest, and also one to Heinkel who inflicted injury in the first place; the lion Chimera only ignored him. 

“So then, you won't try to stop us?” Al asked, ready to fight again if he had to.

“Nope. You're on your own path now, I'm simply here as an observer from this point on.” The sense of relief in the car was almost tangible. Dr. Marcoh, against his better judgement, flashed the Philosopher's stone again and caught Kimblee's attention. 

“If it's all the same to you, I'd like to keep this. We may need it. I'm sure you understand, you're a sensible man.” Kimblee smirked at this. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere, but might you be interested in a trade?” At Marcoh's confusion,his lips parted slightly and held the marble shaped stone in his teeth, and everyone around him prepared to defend. He dropped the round stone into his palm and Al was thankful to see no alchemical reaction. Yoki made a gagging noise at the act of him regurgitating the stone so easily. “I like to think I drive a reasonable bargain. This stone is much newer, and certainly a great deal more powerful- I think you'd find it very useful.”

“If it's so much better, why would you try to trade for this one...?” Marcoh's grip on the hexagonal stone tightened. What sort of mind games could Kimblee be playing?

“Call me conceited, but I like to think my ability is honed enough I don't necessarily need the stone, it's just a comfort. Still, I have no attachment to this one here. That one you hold is an old friend of sorts... I'd rather like to have it back.” He held out his hand, the marble stone sitting atop the moon shaped rune in his palm, and Marcoh wondered if this was a trap- if his hand would be blown off the moment he touched it, and Kimblee would then have 2 stones, and kill them all in an instant. It wouldn't be unlike him. Alphonse seemed to be thinking the same thing and held his hand out to Kimblee. 

“Mr. Kimblee, if you could give me the stone, I can give you the one we have...” Kimblee feigned a hurt expression and Al almost felt guilty for doubting him, but held out his hand regardless. Kimblee complied and placed the marble stone in Al's palm, and happily took the edged one offered back to him. 

“Thank you Alphonse, I appreciate your candor.” His tone was a mixture of smug and appreciative and it made Al nervous at the perceived alliance Kimblee might think he had with him, though he did make a much better ally than an enemy. “With that, I'll take my leave.” Without any hesitation he seemed to swallow the stone whole and this time he was sure he heard Yoki wretch over the side of the car, he reached for the handle and found his wrist gripped in Heinkel's strong grasp, he stopped and gave a serious look to the others in the vehicle.

“No funny business. If you so much as try to blow up this car once you get out of it, I wont hesitate to bite your head clean off next time.” Heinkel seemed like he might attack Kimblee then and there, and then let go of his wrist. He rubbed it thoughtfully with his other hand, and opened the car door and stepped out. He found himself too weak to attack, but strong enough to walk confidently and give the illusion he was in a better state. As he started to walk away he heard the engine rev to life again and stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

“Alphonse Elric.” He began, staring intently at the armored boy. “Remember what I said.” And turned briskly to walk away, disappearing rather quickly into the shadows outside the building. Al wondered how someone wearing nothing but stark white could blend into the darkness so easily, but pondered if his disposition aided him in that. 

“You think he'll keep good on his word?” Heinkel asked Al, ever the suspicious one of the Crimson Lotus' alchemist. 

“I think so.” 

And that was the last Alphonse had seen of Solf J. Kimblee. 2 years later, he and Edward had gotten their bodies back like they planned. They did defeat Father, and their lives were peaceful. Sometimes they would reminisce about those times, about what they'd gone through and the people they had met. Once in passing, Alphonse mentioned his last interaction with Kimblee, and Edward was immediately confused how Al had managed a civil conversation with the Crimson Lotus. 

“He's not hard to talk to... I just have a hard time understanding him. I wonder what he's doing now.”

Edward said something along the lines of, “Arson, probably.” and left it at that.


End file.
